wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/16 lipca.
Rano, zaledwie skończyłem się ubierać, ciotka przyszła do mego pokoju i po powitaniu rzekła bez żadnych wstępów: – Wiesz, w czasie twej niebytności Kromicki zaproponował mi, bym z nim weszła do spółki. – A ciocia co mu odpowiedziała? – Odmówiłam bez namysłu. Powiedziałam mu tak: mój kochany, ja z łaski Boga mam dosyć, a Leon po mojej śmierci będzie należał do zamożniejszych ludzi w tym kraju. Po co nam rzucać się w jakieś awantury i kusić Opatrzność? Jeśli ty na swoich przedsięwzięciach zrobisz miliony, zróbże je dla siebie; jeśli stracisz – dlaczego mamy tracić razem z tobą? Ja się na tego rodzaju sprawach nie znam, a nie mam zwyczaju wdawać się w rzeczy, o których nie mam pojęcia. Czy miałam słuszność? – Najzupełniej. – Właśnie chciałam z tobą o tym pomówić i rada jestem, że tak samo na rzeczy patrzysz. On, widzisz, trochę się obraził za to, żem nazwała jego roboty awanturami, począł mi jednak przedstawiać widoki, jakie ma na przyszłość, i tłumaczyć całą tę historię dostaw bardzo obszernie. Jeśli to wszystko prawda, to istotnie zrobi miliony – i życzę mu, by je zrobił. Ale spytałam go zaraz: jeśli ci tak dobrze idzie, na co ci spółki?... Powiedział mi, że im się więcej pieniędzy włoży, tym większe będą zyski – że tam się wszystko robi forsą i że woli do zysków dopuścić rodzinę niż obcych. Podziękowałam mu za te uczucia rodzinne, ale powtórzyłam odmowę. Widziałam, że mu to jest bardzo przykro. Zaczął ubolewać nad tym, że nikt się u nas nie rozumie na interesach, a wszyscy tylko zjadają to, co odziedziczyli. Powiedział mi bez ogródki, że to jest grzech względem społeczeństwa, na co ja znowu się rozgniewałam. Mój kochany – powiadam – jam gospodarowała po kobiecemu, alem grosza nie straciła i jeszcze przymnożyłam majątku; a o grzechach społecznych, jeśli komu wypada mówić, to nie tobie, który sprzedałeś Głuchów. Chciałeś całej prawdy, to ją masz! Gdybyś był nie sprzedał Głuchowa, miałabym do ciebie więcej ufności. O twoich przedsiębierstwach nie tylko ja nic nie wiem, ale są one dla wszystkich ciemne; jedno tylko widzę jasno, że gdyby one były naprawdę tak dobre, jak mówisz, to byś spólników nie szukał i nie brał tak do serca mojej odmowy. Szukasz, bo ci tego trzeba, ale i przed chwilą nie byłeś ze mną zupełnie otwarty, a ja tego nie lubię. – I cóż on? – On mi na to odrzekł, że przede wszystkim nie rozumie, dlaczego na niego spada odpowiedzialność za sprzedaż Głuchowa. Głuchów wypuścił z rąk nie on, ale ci, co przez brak rozumu, niedołęstwo, lekkomyślność i rozrzutność uczynili jego sprzedaż konieczną. Anielka, wychodząc za niego, miała tylko długi. On uratował tyle, ile by nikt inny uratować nie potrafił, i za to, zamiast wdzięczności, spotyka się z przymówkami i... czekaj... jak on to się wyraził?... z patetyczną deklamacją. – To nieprawda – rzekłem. – Głuchów można było uratować. – To samo mu powiedziałam, a w dodatku jeszcze i to, że na Głuchów byłabym pożyczyła pieniędzy. Mogłeś (mówię) przed sprzedażą napisać słowo do Anielki, żeby ze mną o tym pomówiła, a Bóg widzi, czybym się była chwilę wahała... Ale to twój system, żeby nikt nic nie wiedział. Wszyscy wierzyliśmy w twoje miliony, i dlatego tylko nie ofiarowałam pomocy. – On się począł śmiać ironicznie. – Anielka – powiada – jest za wielka pani i za idealna istota, żeby się miała zniżać do takich marności, jak są sprawy pieniężne albo też przemówienie w interesie męża. Dwakroć teraz ją prosiłem, by z ciotką pomówiła w kwestii spółki, i dwukrotnie odmówiła mi stanowczo. Co do ratunku Głuchowa, łatwo teraz mówić, gdy sposobność pomocy minęła. Wnosząc z odmowy, jaka mnie dziś spotyka, mam prawo wątpić, czyby i z ratunkiem Głuchowa nie było tak samo. Począłem wsłuchiwać się z zajęciem, bo teraz stały mi się jasne te nieporozumienia między Kromickim a Anielką – ciotka zaś mówiła dalej: – Jakem to usłyszała, tak powiadam: Widzisz, mój kochany, jak w tobie mało szczerości; mówiłeś mi z początku, że tylko dlatego proponujesz mi spółkę, bo wolisz, iżby rodzina zyskała niż obcy ludzie, a teraz pokazuje się, że to tobie samemu na tym zależy. On, że to mu sprytu istotnie nie brak, odpowiedział mi, że w tego rodzaju sprawach korzyść powinna być dwustronna i że naturalną jest rzeczą, że mu także na tym zależy, by rozporządzał jak największymi kapitałami, bo interesa mają to do siebie, że im na szerszej wspierają się podstawie, tym są pewniejsze. – Zresztą – dodał – biorąc Anielkę bez posagu miałem nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na pomoc rodziny przynajmniej w tych wypadkach, w których ta pomoc będzie dla samejże rodziny korzystną. – Zły był ogromnie, a zwłaszcza rozgniewał się, gdy mu odpowiedziałam, że Anielki bez niczego nie wziął, bo ja jej zapiszę dożywotnią rentę. – Powiedziała to ciocia? – Tak jest. Powiedziałam wszystko, com miała pod sercem. – Anielkę kocham jak rodzone dziecko – powiedziałam – i właśnie dlatego, by ją ubezpieczyć, zapisuję jej nie kapitał, ale rentę. Kapitał (mówię) mógłby przepaść w twoich przedsiębierstwach, które Bóg wie jak wypadną, a renta zapewni Anielce przynajmniej środki do dostatniego życia. Jeśli (powiadam) będziecie mieli dzieci, to dzieci dostaną i kapitał, ale dopiero po śmierci Anielki – i oto jest moja pomoc główna, obok której jestem zresztą gotowa do wszelkich mniejszych usług. – I na tym skończyła się rozmowa? – Prawie na tym. Widziałam, że jest ogromnie rozdrażniony. Myślę, że w duszy gniewało go i to, że Anielce zapisuję rentę, nie kapitał, bo z tego mógł odgadnąć, jak mało ufam jego przedsiębierstwom. Odchodząc zapowiedział, iż postara się o wspólników między obcymi, sądzi bowiem, że nie znajdzie między nimi mniej życzliwości, a spodziewa się znaleźć dokładniejsze rozumienie interesów. Zniosłam te przymówki z cierpliwością. Wczoraj on poszedł na wycieczkę z Belgami, ale wrócił z niej niekontent. Domyślam się, że chciał ich wciągnąć do spółki i że również się zawiódł. Wiesz, Leonie, co ja teraz myślę? Oto, że jego sprawy źle stoją, skoro tak gorączkowo szuka wspólników. I powiem ci, że ta myśl mnie gryzie – jeśli bowiem tak jest, to prosta ostrożność nakazuje nie przystępować do spółki, ale jeszcze prostszy obowiązek rodzinny nakazuje pomóc mu, choćby ze względu na Anielkę. Dlatego właśnie chciałam z tobą pogadać. – Jego interesa nie są tak rozpaczliwe, jak ciocia sądzi – odrzekłem. I począłem opowiadać, czegom się dowiedział przez doktora Chwastowskiego. Powiedziałem ciotce, że jużem się dawno był domyślił z samego zachowania się Kromickiego, że on szuka i potrzebuje pieniędzy – i po trochu dlatego jeździłem do Wiednia. Ciotka tak była zachwycona moją przenikliwością i taktyką, że chodząc po pokoju, rozpoczęła ze sobą monolog, z nieodstępnym zawsze pomrukiwaniem: We wszystkim jenialny!... – na koniec oświadczyła, że całą sprawę zdaje na mnie i że zrobi, co postanowię. To rzekłszy zeszła na dół, ja zaś przejrzałem jeszcze swój wczorajszy dziennik i w pół godziny później podążyłem również w jej ślady. Zastałem całe towarzystwo przy herbacie, ale zaledwiem rzucił okiem na twarze, spostrzegłem, że znowu musiało się zdarzyć coś niezwykłego, bo Anielka miała minę zalęknioną, pani Celina zbolałą, a zacna twarz ciotki była zarumieniona od gniewu. Jeden Kromicki czytał niby spokojnie gazetę, ale był kwaśny i wyglądał przy tym tak mizerny, jakby po chorobie. – Czy wiesz – rzekła ciotka ukazując Anielkę - co ta bieda oświadczyła mi na dzień dobry? – Nie wiem – odrzekłem siadając do stolika. – Ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko to, że za dwa tygodnie, jeżeli zdrowie Celiny pozwoli, wyjeżdżają sobie gdzieś do Odessy, czy jeszcze dalej. Gdyby piorun uderzył był w tej chwili w stół, nie byłbym się więcej zdumiał i przeraził. W pierwszej chwili po prostu serce zamarło we mnie. Spojrzałem na Anielkę, która zaczerwieniła się, jakby złapana na jakimś niegodnym siebie uczynku, i wreszcie począłem pytać: – Co? dokąd? czemu? – "Robią mi kłopot w Płoszowie" – rozumiesz – mówiła przedrzeźniając Anielkę ciotka – "nie chcą mi być ciężarem" – miłosierne dusze! Myślą widocznie, że mi potrzebna samotność i że jeśli, gdy tobie wypadnie gdzie wyjechać, zostanę na starość sama, wśród czterech ścian w Płoszowie, to mi będzie zdrowiej i weselej... Naradzały się nad tym całą noc, zamiast spać. Tu ciotka wpadła w gniew jeszcze większy i zwróciwszy się do Kromickiego, spytała: – Czy to ty prezydowałeś na tej naradzie? – Bynajmniej – odrzekł Kromicki – wcale mnie nie wezwano, ale ponieważ przypuszczam, że moja pani małżonka postanowiła i dlatego wyjechać, żeby być mnie bliżej, więc muszę być jej wdzięczny za to postanowienie. – To tylko projekt... – ozwała się Anielka. Ja, przepomniawszy wszelkich ostrożności, patrzyłem wciąż na nią, ona zaś nie śmiała oczu podnieść, co mnie tym bardziej utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że to moja osoba wpłynęła głównie na ten zamiar. Słów mi brak na opisanie tego, com czuł w owej chwili, i jaka śmiertelna gorycz zalała mi serce. Anielka dobrze to wiedziała, że żyję tylko dla niej, istnieję tylko przez nią, że wszystkie moje myśli należą do niej, wszystkie czynności ją tylko mają na celu, że ona jest dla mnie kwestią życia lub śmierci – i pomimo to z całym spokojem zrobiła sobie postanowienie wyjazdu. A czy ja zginę, czy sobie łeb o mur rozbiję – o tym nie pomyślała. Takich rzeczy nie bierze się pod uwagę. Będzie spokojniejsza, nikt nie będzie wił się w jej oczach jak chrabąszcz na szpilce, nikt nie będzie całował jej nóg, niepokoił jej cnotliwego sumienia – a to właśnie jest wszystko, czego jej trzeba. Jak można się wahać, gdy taki wyborny spokój kupuje się za tak marną cenę, jak poderżnięcie gardła człowiekowi! Podobne myśli przelatywały mi tysiącami przez głowę, czułem truciznę w ustach. "Jesteś cnotliwą i zostaniesz cnotliwą – mówiłem w duchu do Anielki – ale to dlatego, że ci brak serca. Gdyby pies przywiązał się tak do ciebie, jak ja się przywiązałem, jeszcze by mu się coś od ciebie należało. Nie zrobiłaś mi nigdy najmniejszego ustępstwa, nie ukazałaś mi nigdy iskry litości, nie przyznałaś nigdy nic, a odjęłaś zawsze, coś tylko mogła odjąć. Gdybyś mogła, odjęłabyś mi nawet możność patrzenia na siebie, choćbyś miała zupełną pewność, że bez twego widoku oczy moje zagasną raz na zawsze. Ale teraz rozumiem cię nareszcie dobrze, teraz wiem, że twoja nieugiętość jest właśnie dlatego tak wielka, że serce twoje jest tak małe. Jesteś suchą i zimną kobietą, a cnota twoja to nic innego, tylko wygórowany egoizm, który chce przede wszystkim pozostać spokojnym i dla swego spokoju gotów wszystko poświęcić". Przez cały czas śniadania nie ozwałem się ani słowem. Poszedłszy do siebie na górę porwałem się za głowę i począłem myśleć swoim obolałym i zmęczonym mózgiem nad tym, co zaszło. Myśli moje nie traciły jednak goryczy. Kobiety o małym sercu pozostają częstokroć nieugięte przez pewne filisterstwo cnoty. Chcą przede wszystkim mieć w porządku swoje księgi rachunkowe, tak jak pierwszy lepszy sklepikarz. Boją się one tak miłości, jak episjer boi się zaburzeń ulicznych, wojny, wielkich słów egzaltowanych głów, zuchwałych myśli, zuchwałych zamiarów i polotów. Przede wszystkim – spokój, bo tylko w spokoju idą dobrze prawdziwe, pozytywne interesa. Co przekracza zwykłą, rozsądną, a zarazem pospolitą miarę życia, jest złem i zasługuje na pogardę ludzi rozsądnych. Cnota ma swoje góry i otchłanie, ale ma także swoje płaszczyzny. Parałem się teraz z pytaniem niesłychanie bolesnym: czy Anielka nie należy do takich płasko-cnotliwych kobiet, które chcą być bezwarunkowo w kupieckim ze sobą porządku – i dlatego nie poddają się miłości, że to jest rzecz przerastająca miarę ich serc i głów. Ogarniałem całą przeszłość – i szukałem w niej dowodów. Kto wie – mówiłem sobie – czy ten jej prosty kodeks, który mnie ubezwładnia i gniecie, nie wspiera się właśnie na takiej podstawie? Bo mnie się nieraz zdawało, że to jest istotnie jakaś wyjątkowa natura, różna od wszystkich innych kobiet, niedostępna jak śnieżny szczyt alpejski, dlatego że pozbawiona pochyłości i strzelająca prostopadle ku niebu. Ale oto ta strzelista natura uważa za rzecz w zupełnym porządku, że pantofle męża depcą po owych śniegach. Co to jest? Ilekroć podobne myśli opadają mi głowę, czuję, że jestem bliski szaleństwa, czuję wściekłość, i gdybym mógł jednym zamachem zwalić, a potem zdeptać i oplwać te ohydne formy życia, to bym zwalił, zdeptał i oplwał, i pogrążył w chaos cały świat, i starł z jego powierzchni wszelkie istnienie. Budowałem, wracając z Wiednia, jakiś nadziemski gmach, w którym miałem kochać Anielkę taką miłością, jaką Dant kochał Beatrycze; zbudowałem go z cierpień, w których moja miłość oczyściła się jak w ogniu, ze zrzeczeń się, z ofiar, byle tylko w jakikolwiek sposób, choćby zaświatowy, choćby po prostu anielski, należeć do niej i czuć, że ona należy do mnie. A teraz przyszło mi do głowy, że nawet nie warto jej mówić o tym, bo ona tego nie zrozumie, że nie warto prowadzić ją na te wyżyny, bo jej tam zbraknie oddechu. Ona zgodziłaby się może w duszy na to, bym ją kochał i cierpiał – to zawsze gładzi miłość własną – ale na żaden układ, na żaden związek nawet najbardziej duchowy, na żadną przynależność do mnie, choćby dantejską, ona się nie zgodzi, bo mnie nie pojmie, bo ona pojmuje jedną tylko przynależność i jedne prawa – takie, jakie daje szlafrok męża – i dusza jej nie jest w stanie wznieść się ponad płaską i nędzną buchalterię małżeńską. Ogarnął mnie żal ogromnie szczery i mocny, żem nie był w owym pociągu, który spadł z nasypu. Żal ten płynął zarówno z serdecznego oburzenia na okrucieństwo Anielki, jak i z wyczerpania przechodzącego wszelką miarę sił, zarówno duchowych, jak fizycznych. Śmierć przedstawiła mi się tak, jak się przedstawia wypoczynek temu, kto przy kochanym chorym spędził kilkanaście bezsennych nocy. I przy tym pomyślałem, że gdyby mnie przywieziono zakrwawionego do Gasteinu, to przecie może by się w tej kobiecie coś poruszyło. A szło mi o to, nawet i w owej chwili; więcej niż o wszystko inne. Myśląc o tym przypomniałem sobie nagle tę wczorajszą Anielkę, która wyjechała z ciotką naprzeciw mnie; przypomniałem sobie jej przerażenie, jej następną radość, te oczy, do których cisnęły się łzy, te roztargane włosy, i miłość niezmierna, stokroć rzeczywistsza od wszelkich sądów i rozumowań, ogarnęła mnie całego. Był to jakby gwałtowny, chwilowy odruch serca, które zaraz potem zaczęło znów zalewać się jadem zwątpień. To wszystko, com widział wczoraj w powozie, mogło tłumaczyć się inaczej. Kto wie, czy moja osoba, czy też osoba ciotki odgrywała w tym większą rolę? Zresztą kobiety wrażliwe mają zawsze do rozporządzenia cały kapitał współczucia nawet dla obcych, nie dopiero dla krewnych, zwłaszcza gdy jaka katastrofa zaskakuje je niespodzianie. Dlaczego i Anielka nie miała się przerazić wieścią o mojej śmierci, a ucieszyć się zobaczywszy mnie żywego? Gdyby zamiast niej bawiła przy ciotce pani Śniatyńska, prawdopodobnie przelękłaby się, a następnie ucieszyła się tak samo, i widziałbym ją tak samo bez rękawiczek, z włosami w nieładzie i bez kapelusza na głowie. Zdawało mi się, że pod tym względem nie mam się co łudzić. Anielka dobrze wiedziała, że jej wyjazd będzie i większą, i wprost niebezpieczniejszą dla mnie katastrofą niż rozbicie głowy w pociągu albo utrata ręki lub nogi – a jednak nie zawahała się ani na chwilę. Czułem doskonale, że to był jej pomysł. Chciała oto być bliżej małżonka, a co się ze mną stanie – to nie było wzięte w rachubę. I znowu poczułem, że blednę z gniewu, zawiści, oburzenia i że krok jeden oddziela mnie od szaleństwa. – Czekaj! – mówiłem sam do siebie trzymając rękoma skronie – czekaj!... Może ona dlatego wyjeżdża, że cię kocha i że czuje, iż dłużej ci się nie oprze? – Ach, tak! I takie myśli były we mnie, ale nie znalazły w tej chwili odpowiedniego gruntu i zginęły jak owe nasiona, które padną na opokę, a poruszyły tylko rozpaczliwą ironię. Literalnie targałem sobie wnętrzności. – Tak - mówiłem w duchu – to jest miłość podobna do tej troskliwości, przez którą wyciągają konającemu poduszkę spod głowy, żeby mniej głośno chrapał i krócej się męczył. Ja będę krócej się męczył, a za to Kromickiemu będzie łatwiej dojeżdżać z pociechą, której ta idealna istota przywykła oczekiwać od małżonka. I Anielka stała mi się w tej chwili nienawistną. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczułem, że wolałbym, gdyby ona naprawdę kochała Kromickiego – byłaby mi mniej wstrętną! Gniew i zawziętość odbierały mi przytomność, widziałem jasno tylko to jedno: że jeśli czegoś nie uczynię, jeśli nie pomieszam jej planów, jeśli nie zemszczę się nad nią w jakikolwiek sposób, to stanie się ze mną coś strasznego. Zerwałem się pod wpływem tej myśli, jakby dotknięty rozpalonym żelazem, i chwyciwszy kapelusz, poleciałem szukać Kromickiego. Nie znalazłem go w domu ani w ogrodzie. Poszedłem pod Wandelbahn – następnie do czytelni; nie było go i tam. Przez chwilę przystanąłem na mostku przy wodospadach namyślając się, gdzie bym mógł go znaleźć. Wiatr wiał od strony kaskad i rzucał mi w twarz tumany wodnego pyłu. Sprawiło mi to ogromną ulgę i przyjemność. Zdjąwszy kapelusz wystawiłem głowę na ów pył, i wkrótce włosy moje były mokre. Czułem jakąś zwierzęcą rozkosz w tym chłodzie. Oprzytomniałem. Pozostała mi tylko wyraźna i stanowcza wola pomieszania zamiarów Anielki. Mówiłem do niej "Wiedz, że nie pojedziesz, a potem będę się z tobą obchodził jak człowiek, który cię zapłacił". Widziałem też teraz jasno środki, które mogły mnie doprowadzić do celu, i nie miałem obawy, abym popełnił jakie głupstwo rozmawiając z Kromickim. Opanowałem się pod tym względem zupełnie. Kromickiego znalazłem czytającego gazety przed hotelem Straubingera. Ujrzawszy mnie, wypuścił monokl z oka i rzekł: – Właśnie miałem iść do ciebie. – Chodźmy na Kaiserweg. I poszliśmy. Nie czekając, aż Kromicki zacznie pierwszy, przystąpiłem do rzeczy. – Ciotka mówiła mi – rzekłem – o waszej wczorajszej rozmowie. – Żałuję, że ona miała miejsce – odrzekł Kromicki. – Boście oboje nie mówili tak spokojnie, jak się powinno mówić o interesach. Mój kochany, pozwolisz, że będę z tobą zupełnie otwarty. Trzeba ciotkę znać. Ona jest najzacniejsza w świecie kobieta, ale ma jedną słabość, zresztą zupełnie zrozumiałą. Mając istotnie dużo trzeźwego rozumu, lubi zaznaczać, że go ma – i dlatego na wszystko, co się jej przedstawia, woli patrzeć z niedowierzaniem, choćby nieco przesadnym. Z tego również powodu odpowiada zrazu najczęściej odmownie. Stary Chwastowski mógłby ci coś o tym powiedzieć. Trzeba jej zostawić czas do namysłu – a przede wszystkim nie zadrażnić jej, bo wówczas się zacina; ty zaś nie umiałeś tego uniknąć. – Ale czym ja ją mogłem zadrażnić?... Jeśli kto, to ja umiem przecie gadać o interesach. – Źleś zrobił, żeś wspomniał, iż wziąłeś Anielkę bez posagu. Ciotka dotąd o to zła. – Powiedziałem to wówczas, gdy mi poczęła wymawiać sprzedaż Głuchowa. Zresztą powiedziałem prawdę. Głuchów tak był obciążony, że Anielce nic się z niego nie należało. – Właściwie mówiąc, po coś ty ten nieszczęśliwy Głuchów sprzedawał? – Bom sobie mógł tym ująć kogoś, od kogo cały mój przyszły majątek, zatem cały los zależy. Jak się nie ma wyboru, to się robi to, co się musi – co? Oprócz tego zapłacono mi dobrze. – Więc mniejsza o to. Ciotkę twoje słowa ubodły tym więcej, że ona myśli o Anielce. – Myśli jej zapisać rentę. – Więc ci powiem pod sekretem, że bynajmniej. Wiem, że tobie tak wczoraj powiedziała właśnie dlatego, żeś ją rozgniewał. Chciała ci dać przez to do zrozumienia, że twoim zdolnościom do interesów nie ufa. Ale bynajmniej. Ze mną nieraz o tym mówiła, i ja, jako przyszły jej spadkobierca, mogę najlepiej o tym wiedzieć... Kromicki spojrzał na mnie bystro. – I ty przecie tracisz na tym, jako przyszły spadkobierca. – Tak – rzekłem – ale ja nie wydaję nawet swoich własnych dochodów, dlatego mogę o tym mówić z taką zimną krwią. Ciebie, jako człowieka interesów, może to dziwi. Jeżeli inaczej sobie tego wytłumaczyć nie możesz, przypuść, że jestem oryginał. Bywają i tacy na świecie. Otóż zapowiadam ci, że po pierwsze: nie myślę ograniczać hojności ciotki, a po wtóre, że wiem z pewnością, iż ciotka myśli wyposażyć Anielkę nie rentą, ale wprost gotowizną. Naturalnie, że mój wpływ na ciotkę mógłby odegrać ważną w tym rolę, ale ci powiadam, chcesz, wierz, chcesz, nie wierz, iż użyję go raczej na twoją korzyść niż na szkodę. Kromicki uścisnął mi silnie rękę. Ramiona jego poruszały się przy tym zupełnie jak ramiona drewnianego manekina. Był mi w wysokim stopniu wstrętny. Przypuszczam także, że miał mnie bardziej za głupca niż za dziwaka, ale wierzył mi, o to zaś chodziło mi przede wszystkim. Wierzył zresztą słusznie, gdyż w tej chwili była to rzecz postanowiona w moim umyśle, że Anielka dostanie gotowiznę, nie rentę. Czułem także, iż Kromickiego pali ochota zapytać mnie: ile? i kiedy? Zrozumiał jednak, że byłoby to zbyt niedelikatne, i milczał jak gdyby ze wzruszenia, ja zaś mówiłem dalej: – Musicie tylko pamiętać, że z ciotką trzeba umieć postępować. Że ona ma zamiar wyposażyć Anielkę, za to mogę ci ręczyć, ale ostatecznie, póki ci posagu nie położy na stole, a ty go nie zagarniesz, wszystko zależy od jej woli, a nawet kaprysu. Tymczasem, co wy wyrabiacie? Wczoraj ty ją zagniewałeś, a dziś Anielka, i to w wysokim stopniu. Jako przyszły spadkobierca, powinien bym cieszyć się z tego i nie ostrzegać was, a jednak widzisz, że to czynię. Ciotce był ogromnie przykry zamiar Anielki; zwróciła się do ciebie niby z gniewem, ale w duszy z nadzieją, że staniesz po jej stronie, tymczasem tyś niejako potwierdził pomysły tych pań... – Mój drogi! – rzekł Kromicki ściskając mnie ponownie. – Powiem ci szczerze, że jeślim niby potwierdził, to trochę ze złości na ciotkę. W gruncie rzeczy to jest projekt niedorzeczny. Czego nigdy nie mogłem znosić, to egzaltacji, a te obie panie mają jej powyżej głowy. Ciągle im się zdaje, że nie powinny nadużywać waszej gościnności, że nie mogą siedzieć wiecznie w Płoszowie, et caetera. Mam tego póty... Tymczasem oto jak rzeczy stoją. Do Turkiestanu brać ich przecie ze sobą nie mogę, a jak raz tam jestem, to czy Anielka mieszka w Odessie, czy w Warszawie, to już mi jest wszystko jedno. Gdy wycofam się z tych odległych interesów i jak mam nadzieję, z majątkiem więcej niż znacznym, wówczas, oczywista rzecz, że urządzę się odpowiednio. Nastąpi to za rok najdalej. Za samo ustąpienie interesu powinienem przecie zyskać... Naturalnie, że gdyby nie było Płoszowa, musiałbym pomyśleć o jakimś tymczasowym pobycie dla tych pań, ale skoro ciotka ofiaruje im gościnność i sama sobie życzy, by one u niej mieszkały, to głupstwem byłoby szukać schronienia gdzie indziej. Teściowa moja dopiero od kilku tygodni na nogach. Kto wie, co dalej będzie, a gdyby było źle, wówczas wszystko by spadło na Anielkę, która jest kobieta młoda i niedoświadczona. Ja teraz nie mogę absolutnie być przy nich. Ja tu już i tak siedzę jak na węglach, i skoro mówimy tak otwarcie, to ci powiem, że tylko nadzieja wciągnięcia ciebie albo ciotki do spółki zatrzymała mnie tutaj tak długo. Powiedziałem ci wszystko, com miał pod sercem – teraz ty powiedz: czy mogę w jakikolwiek sposób liczyć na waszą dobrą wolę? Odetchnąłem. Zamiar Anielki był zburzony. Napełniła mnie radość, postawiłem bowiem na swoim. Obok tego, jakkolwiek moja miłość dla Anielki była podobna w tej chwili do głębokiej nienawiści – nienawiść ta, stanowiąca teraz moją wyłączną podstawę życia, potrzebowała, zarówno jak i miłość, pokarmu. Takim pokarmem mogła być dla niej tylko obecność Anielki. Wniosłem na koniec ze słów Kromickiego, że za jednym zamachem mogę dokazać tego, co było najgorętszym moim pragnieniem, to jest pozbyć się go na czas niemal nieokreślony. Nie okazałem jednak najmniejszego wzruszenia, sądziłem bowiem, że będzie lepiej, gdy Kromickiemu nie pójdzie z nami zbyt łatwo i gdy pozwolę się trochę prosić. W tym celu rzekłem: – Nie mogę ci z góry nic powiedzieć. Przede wszystkim przedstaw mi dokładnie stan twoich interesów. Kromicki począł mówić i mówił z pewną skwapliwością, dowodzącą, że tego rodzaju rozmowy stanowią jego ulubiony temat. Co chwila zatrzymywał się i brał mnie za guzik lub przypierał do skalistej ściany. Gdy powiedział coś, co mu się zdawało bardzo przekonywającym, nakładał z niesłychaną szybkością monokl i patrzył na mnie, jakby szukając na mojej twarzy wrażeń. Wszystko to, w połączeniu z jego drewnianym, nieco skrzypiącym głosem i z pytaniami: co? co? którymi zarzucał mnie ustawicznie, było mi nieznośne, ale muszę mu oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że nie zmyślał. Mówił mniej więcej to samo, com wyczytał w liście młodego Chwastowskiego. Sprawa przedstawiała się w sposób następujący: ogromne kapitały były już włożone w dostawy, zyski mogły być wielkie, tym bardziej że na mocy kontraktu Kromicki miał sam jeden prawo do pewnych dostaw. Niebezpieczeństwo interesu leżało w tym; że kapitały, które trzeba było wyłożyć zaraz, wracały po przejściu całej procedury biurowej, zatem z wolna, a po wtóre, że Kromicki miał do czynienia z poszczególnymi dostawcami, których interesem było dawać materiał jak najgorszy, cała zaś odpowiedzialność za to ciążyła na nim. Ten ostatni punkt zdawał go niejako na łaskę i niełaskę intendentury, która zresztą miała zupełne prawo przyjmować tylko materiał dobry. Bóg wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa mogły z tego powodu grozić Kromickiemu. Wysłuchawszy jego opowiadania, które trwało z godzinę, odrzekłem: – Mój kochany, wobec tego, co przedstawiasz, ani ja, ani ciotka, nie możemy zostać twymi wspólnikami. Twarz Kromickiego zżółkła w jednej chwili. – Powiedz mi: czemu? – Bo jeśli ty, mimo wszelkich ostrożności, będziesz miał proces, my nie chcemy w nim figurować. – Rozumiejąc w ten sposób, nie zaczęłoby się żadnego interesu. – My też nie mamy najmniejszego powodu zaczynać. Chciałeś, byśmy przystąpili do spółki; powiedz mi: z jakim kapitałem? – Co tu o tym mówić!... ale gdybyście mogli włożyć choć siedmdziesiąt pięć tysięcy rubli... – Nie, nie włożymy i nie poczuwamy się do obowiązku. Ponieważ jednak jesteś, a raczej stałeś się naszym krewnym, więc ci chcę pomóc. Krótko mówiąc, pożyczę ci siedmdziesiąt pięć tysięcy rubli na prosty kupiecki weksel. Kromicki stanął i począł patrzyć na mnie mrugając oczyma jak człowiek, który śni. Ale trwało to chwilę. Widocznie przyszło mu do głowy, że okazać zbyt wielką radość byłoby z jego strony niepolitycznie. Kupiecka przezorność – wobec mnie zresztą i śmieszna, i niepotrzebna – wzięła w nim górę; uścisnął moją rękę i rzekł: – Dziękuję ci. Na jaki procent? – O tym pomówimy w domu. Teraz muszę wracać. Chcę pomówić z ciotką. I pożegnałem go zaraz. Wracając zastanawiałem się, czy Kromickiemu nie wyda się zbyt dziwnym moje postępowanie i czy się czegoś nie domyśli. Ale była to próżna obawa. Mężów zaślepia po większej części nie miłość do żon, ale miłość własna. Przy tym Kromicki, patrząc na nas ze swego kupiecko-pozytywnego stanowiska, poczytuje i mnie, i ciotkę za dwoje ludzi fantastycznych, nie mających pojęcia o interesach, a natomiast przejętych na wskroś jakimiś przestarzałymi zasadami, do liczby których należy i poczucie solidarności rodziny. Jest to istotnie pod wielu względami typ zupełnie różny od nas – i z tego powodu, nawet mimo woli, uważamy go za intruza. Wróciwszy do willi spotkałem w ogrodzie Anielkę kupującą od miejscowej chłopki poziomki. Przechodząc mimo, powiedziałem jej szorstko: – Nie wyjedziesz, bo ja tego nie chcę! I poszedłem do siebie. Przy obiedzie wszczęła się znów rozmowa o wyjeździe tych pań. Tym razem Kromicki zabrał głos i mówił o tym zamiarze wzruszając nad nim ramionami jak nad dzieciństwem, z którego człowiek prawdziwie rozsądny może się tylko śmiać. Nie umiał być przy tym dość delikatny ani dla żony, ani dla pani Celiny, bo natura jego nie jest w ogóle delikatną. Ja nie zabierałem wcale głosu, jak człowiek, którego cała rzecz z daleka tylko obchodzi. Spostrzegłem, iż Anielka zdaje sobie jednak doskonale sprawę, że Kromicki jak pozytywka wygrywa tylko tę nutę, na którą go nakręciłem. Widziałem, że jej było wstyd za niego i że sama czuła się głęboko upokorzona. Nosiłem w sercu tyle urazy do niej, że sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Zostałem jednak co się zowie zraniony. Nie mogę się dotąd uspokoić i nie mogę tego Anielce przebaczyć. Gdybym był nie obmyślił w powrocie z Wiednia tego układu, gdybym był nie uczynił ofiary z tylu swoich pragnień, namiętności, ze swoich zmysłów, ze swojej natury, nie czułbym tak głęboko zawodu. Ale to właśnie wypadło tak jakoś okrutnie, że gdym ja, z miłości dla niej, chciał się z gruntu przeistoczyć i gdym wchodził na jakieś wyżyny, na których dotąd nie bywałem, byle tylko być przy niej, ona chciała mnie bez żadnego względu ni miłosierdzia zepchnąć na samo dno rozpaczy – i nie wzięła w rachubę, czy też nie stanie się ze mną co złego... Te myśli zatruwają mi radość płynącą z tego, że Kromicki wyjeżdża, a ona pozostaje. Przyszłość przyniesie jakieś rozwiązanie, ale tak jestem wymęczony, że go nawet nie przewiduję. Byłoby jedno – bardzo proste – gdybym dostał choroby mózgowej. Może i to z czasem przyjść, bo ja po całych dniach dręczę się, a nocami, nie mogąc spać, pisuję. Wypalam przy tym mnóstwo cygar, aż do odurzenia się, i prawie co dzień dosiaduję do białego dnia. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu